


Domesticity of the Tiger's Stripes

by ConstancePenman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coffee, Compulsive Heterosexuality, Daydreaming, Dogs, Domestic, Elevators, F/M, M/M, Poetry, compulsory heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstancePenman/pseuds/ConstancePenman
Summary: It's been a long time since you ran from the confusion.





	Domesticity of the Tiger's Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate life of a man who never could properly run from anything.

Lay

Between, Beside, Beyond

The woman you married,

Your red dwarf star,

And the dog you married the same day,

A paperweight.

    Lay, for--

Your hair is different now

    (as any past may tell you)

Your

  * Skin remembers days of stress
  * Hands a result of long decay
  * Sleep forgotten for a dusty moon and



        Vanished        

             Books

             Films

             Smoke.

Lay

Your eyes straining to close

Pretend to forget his notes

His

  * Cursive scrawl across the page
  * Shining hair from gel or unwashed grease
  * Faded eyes and fading purpose



        Gone

            Gone

                Gone.

Rise

Make his coffee over ice

Add her creamer, meet her eyes

Her copper hair, she shines and sighs

 

(You can’t remain

In this forced paradise

You’ve almost met your floor.)

 

Leave

The elevator’s doors have opened

Your stranger and her dog

Smile as you exit.


End file.
